A Little Bit of Opera Goes a Long Way
by Unicornchopsticks
Summary: Barmin and Israfel are reunited once more, and they go off to live the life they'd always wanted. But when they get discovered by the Winchesters, will they be parted again?
1. The Prologue

**A/N: Okay, so I've been trying to advance my plot production. So hopefully this one will be better than the last. **  
**Reviews would be helpful though! THANK YOU MY CHILDREN OF THE NIGHT! 3 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL**

The skies were full of bright lights as the angels fell from up above. How had this happened? Why was it happening? So many questions, but no answers.  
Crowds of humans, and some occasional demons came out to see the angels falling. Of course the humans just thought them to be shooting stars.  
Though the demons and other creatures of the supernatural knew better, they weren't fazed at all.  
They weren't scared.  
A petite teenage girl tried to help a handsome young man walk down the street. He looked, and sounded like he was in a great amount of pain.  
Though, if you were wise, or a prophet, you could tell he was an angel who's beautiful brown wings were deteriating into dust.  
He'd never experienced pain like that before. His feet made a dragging sound as they barely lifted off the concrete sidewalk.

"We'll get somewhere soon, don't worry." The petite female,who was known as Israfel, tried to reassure her friend.  
The male just let out a breathy chuckle. It felt like the journey would NEVER end. He felt what was the remains of his wings throbbing. He huffed as his little helper guided him towards a steel bench.  
It was the best that they could do for the time being, so he sat down, still huffing and hurting. Israfel's bright blue eyes danced around nervously as if she was paranoid. She had a right to be though.  
"Barmin... Do your wings still hurt?" She whispered not looking him in the eyes for hers were busy on the streets and the sidewalk.

"Slightly. Maybe they'd feel a bit better if you'd stop worrying and sit beside me." Barmin replied softly before patting the seat beside him.  
The girl apprehensively sat beside the boy. He slowly tried to put his arm around her, but she was farther away than he thought.  
Barmin rubbed his shoulder then tried to reach his back to feel his wings. His wings had almost completely burnt off, and he was now left with useless brown stubs on his back.  
The pain soon stopped and was replaced by a numb feeling. Barmin stood up for now he felt better, and by better was that he couldn't feel the numbness in his wings. The charming young man held out his hand to his friend.  
"Shall we continue fair lady?" He asked with a warm smile. Israfel glanced nervously up at Barmin. The falling of the angels had ceased.

"Are you positive you're okay?" She asked quietly. Israfel was very concerned for Barmin's well-being.

"Positive as a proton, Love." He purred, then she took his hand. They started walking down the street. The people around them believed them to be siblings of a seven-year age difference, and little did they know that they were among angels, or that angels were falling from the sky.  
The angel radio was filled with screams and painful howls. Barmin tried his best to ignore them, he truly did. He even tried humming a song from one of the musicals that he and Israfel had seen. A little smile spread across the girl's face, and she leaned her head on the side of his shoulder.  
She felt safe by his side as he hummed and they continued their journey. Out of random he said "We could go to Virginia. They've got pretty trees down there, and it's a Winchester-free territory. We could find a nice quiet house in the forest. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"I suppose that would be nice." Israfel whispered. "But are the trees as pretty as your singing?" the girl asked.  
Barmin felt a bit shocked, and slightly embarrassed. He managed to give a sheepish smile.

"I don't sing. I'm not sure what you're refering to." He replied numbly.

"But you just did..."

"You must've been hearing things." He replied quickly. Singing in the angel community was frowned upon if you were not a choir angel. Or the only choir angel.  
Israfel let out an agitated sigh. Ugh, the angel society was cruel and unforgiving.

"So how shall we get to this 'Virginia' that you speak of? You obviously can't fly, and I can't either."

"Why not?" Barmin asked sounding slightly worried.

"My wings were clipped." She admitted looking down at the sidewalk, letting go of her friend's hand. The seraph nodded in understanding, then looked around at any accessible vehicles. To his convenience, someone accidentally left the keys in their motorcycle. His lovely light green eyes lit up, and he ran to the motor-bike.  
It was a dark gray color, and he felt like he had fallen in love again. Barmin mounted the front of the bike and started it up, making sure nobody was noticing. As he suspected, no one really cared. Israfel covered her ears with her hands, trying to block out the loud noise.

"You getting on Miss Israfel?" The young man shouted. She nodded and ran over to him, getting on the back. "Hold on tight!" He commanded with somewhat of a smirk on his face.

"Onto what?!" The girl exclaimed frantically.

"Well, something love! Cause here we go!" He yelled. Israfel wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, and then they took off on to the streets. The two squealed and yelled triumphantly, for they were free.  
They were free birds, not caged by ivory prisons, or sets of rules they had to follow.


	2. A New Beginning

The sun started to peer over the horizon, giving the sky a beautiful pink hue. Today was the dawn of a new day. The first day after the angels were expelled from heaven, but the humans didn't know that. They knew nothing of that night. A fallen angel lay, lifeless on the ground in the forest. Suddenly the angel took a deep breath of air, bursting with life. His majestic gray wings were now torn, and broken. He was broken... The angel's name was Mihael; he was the angel of loyalty. A demented wail escaped his throat, and echoed through the empty forest. There was no sign of intelligent life anywhere. Suddenly something started vibrating in his back pocket. Mihael groaned and reached for his vessel's phone. He opened it up, and found he got eight calls from his little brother Barmin, and three from Violet. _Violet…_ He thought to himself about the girl while sitting up slightly. He hadn't the time to think about her, since his thoughts were interrupted by a prayer.

_"Okay, listen up. This one goes out to any angels with their listening ears on." The voice stated. It was deep and very masculine. "This is Dean Winchester… And I need your help."_

Mihael stood up shakily, and with another groan. If only he had enough strength to actually get to the elder Winchester. He would… He would kill him. Make Dean Winchester pay for everything that he and his friend Castiel did to his kind. Castiel's actions were purely based on what he thought best for those _stupid_ little mortals though. The angel of loyalty chucked the phone he was holding at a tree, with rage. He started to walk away, but it wasn't really a walk. It was more like a limp. It pained him to walk, but he couldn't just rot in the forest with all the other decaying matter. He limped and limped for hours! Suddenly in his peripheral vision, there was a small stone house. It looked to comfortably house four people. As he continued his difficult and agonizing venture to the house. He had a perfect lie for when he got to the door too. He was going to say he got injured by a bear, and barely escaped with his life. He trudged through the owner of the cottage's garden, and to the back door. Mihael knocked on the back door with great force so if the owners were home (which they most likely were), they'd hear him. He waited for about a minute, before the door opened. Behind it was a shorter female, with long dark hair and light blue wings. She had a thin blanket wrapped around her shoulders like a cape. It was Israfel, the choir angel. The angel of loyalty just glared at the girl. _How were her wings not messed up?_

"Barmin! Y-your brother is at the door! He looks hurt and kind of peeved." Israfel stuttered, and hid behind the door. There was a thud from one other rooms in the house and suddenly Mihael's younger brother was at the door.

"Mihael! Where were you? You didn't call for twenty-seven hours!" Barmin chided. Though it wasn't his place to be scolding his older sibling, Barmin did it anyway. Mihael got pulled into the house…Everything was so blurry, so he couldn't see much besides the humble color scheme of the walls. He could still see the distinctness of a pair of blue wings. This left him to the question of where Barmin's wings were…

The angel of loyalty still couldn't see, nor understood what exactly happened twenty-seven hours ago or was happening right now. The next thing he knew is that he was lying down on the couch, with something cold on his head. Mihael just threw the thing off.

"I'm fine you idiot! I just need to rest a bit." The older angel growled in irritation. This made Israfel jump, and hide behind the kitchen counter.

"Just learn to say something nice for once. Please. That's all I ask of you." Barmin snapped back. He wasn't too happy with the way his sibling was acting. The fallen seraph strolled into the kitchen and wrapped his strong arms around Israfel, which made her feel safe. Now he never understood why, but it just felt like the right thing to do. "He's harmless. He isn't going to separate us. He isn't going to separate us." Barmin purred, trying to reassure his friend again. Mihael just rolled his eyes at the conversation going on in the kitchen.

"Ey. Can I borrow a phone?" The angel of loyalty asked randomly.

Barmin scoffed. "Typical. What happened to your vessel's cellular communicating device?" The angel of intelligence asked with a bit of a sassy tone.

"I threw it at a tree, because Dean Winchester ticked me off." Mihael admitted.

"So you heard that prayer too?"

"Yeah, I did. Now give me the phone." Mihael hissed. Barmin let out a low growl, and threw his vessel's flip phone at Mihael. The angel of loyalty started to furiously type Violet's phone number into the phone. He wished and hoped that she would pick up. But she didn't, which caused Mihael to have to leave a message.

"So Miss Israfel… What shall we do now?" Barmin asked his friend, who was still covered up in a blanket.

"Let's watch a musical on the magic box thing!" The girl suggested with a squeal.

"Alright! That is what we shall do, after Mihael gets in contact with his friend." The seraph chuckled at her suggestion, and looked back at his brother.

What had happened to Mihael to make him so bitter? He used to be so gentle and kind, and then one day that just all vanished. There was something inside of the angel of loyalty that just must not have been working. Some questions like that are best left unanswered…

**A/N: Hello my children of the night! I would really appreciate some feed back on this one. Also, this might suck slightly, but I am planning a major overload of fluff. ALSO! Do you ship anything in this? Just curious.**


	3. Suddenly

The past few hours after Mihael arrived were awkward and silent. The angel of loyalty now was on the porch, speaking with someone on the phone still. Barmin had gone to go change into something more comfortable, which left Israfel on the couch. The girl twiddled her thumbs nervously, hoping her friend would get back before his brother came in. Mihael could be very intimidating, and scary. The girl shivered though she was underneath some blankets. The girl hummed a little tune as she bounced off the cream colored loveseat and over to the place where the previous owner had left all of their movies. Well of course they had to leave those, since they died from dealing with a demon. Her bright blue eyes scanned the movie titles that she had to choose from. There was _The Bride of Frankenstein, _and another one called_ Alice in Wonderland._ One of the titles stood out to her. _Beauty and the Beast, _the box read. She pulled it out with caution, and read the description on the box.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed with a wide grin spread across her face. Barmin walked into the room looking charming as always in a sky blue button up, with tan pants and a brown belt. His reasoning for changing clothes was that the last thing he wore wasn't flexible enough for him. He did a lot of moving around though, and claimed that the suit he was wearing was too stiff.

"Hey there blue-bird." The seraph greeted her with a smile as he came to sit down on the cream colored couch. The choir angel's cheeks turned bright red in response to the pet name. "Ooh! Look at that! The blue bird turned red!" Barmin teased, but in a brotherly way. They weren't related at all since Israfel was more formed from a human belief rather than by God, like Barmin. The girl just rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him. "So what shall we watch m'lady?" The young man asked quietly.

"Well, I was thinking maybe this one." The girl admitted, shyly handing the movie to her friend. He chuckled and went over to the movie player, inserting the disk into the machine and turning the screen on. After that happened he pressed the play button, and scurried over to the couch. Barmin plopped besides Israfel, who was still shivering under her blanket. He put his arm around her, and she leaned closer in resting her head on his shoulder. The movie started, and Israfel really seemed to be getting really into it. A spark of interest lit in the girl's eyes. Barmin made occasional comments and snickered at the mention of one of the characters being "The greatest _hunter_ alive". One does not simply use the term "hunter" loosely like that. Israfel started to get a bit tired as the movie continued, and her eyes fluttered shut. She soon fell asleep after that, leaving Barmin to himself. For the first time in his life the all-knowing seraph had no clue what to do! What are you supposed to do with a sleeping angel? Angels don't sleep!

"What a disgusting display of adorable you two have there. Now stop it, before I vomit." Mihael sassed numbly, as he walked in through the back door.

"Oh shut up. At least people don't leave me for someone else." Barmin snapped back. He wouldn't tolerate any more of his sibling's remarks, and especially if they had anything to do with his sleeping friend. "If this is about Violet, leave Isy out of this." The angel of intelligence growled.

Mihael grimaced at the nickname. He was absolutely appalled!

"You gave it a nickname? You're obviously getting too attached!" The angel of loyalty hissed. But what he spoke was the truth. It seemed that the younger sibling was already very fond of the choir angel. One could almost consider it a weakness. "She knows more than you think. She may be naïve, but she knows." Mihael just stormed out of the house again after making his point.

Barmin rolled his eyes, and then turned his direction to the sleeping angel again. Why would she keep the fact she knows things from him? She wouldn't! They were best friends, and they told each other everything. Or so Barmin thought. The angel of intelligence began to question things, and ponder life. He pondered the chance of them ever being found by hunters. It seemed very unlikely, but if… Oh! He couldn't bear to finish the thought. Without warning Israfel awoke, terror-stricken by some sort of a nightmare. Her blue wings were fluffed up, and her heart was beating faster than normal. She hugged Barmin and squeezed him tight.

"You're okay. You're okay." The seraph muttered as he pulled her into his lap. It was somewhat awkward with her hugging him from the side. He wrapped his arms around his friend, again reassuring her that she was safe.

"I'm s-so s-s-sorry." The girl stuttered.

"For what?"

"First of all, for getting you in trouble with Heaven, and you having to rescue me. For running away without letting you know. For your wings burning up and for giving you the disease that makes you feel." She explained looking away from Barmin. He looked offended and a bit hurt. He turned her face towards his gently, their eyes locked on one another's.

"Don't you **_EVER_** apologize for things that aren't your fault. That's on me, and whoever screwed up Heaven. Don't blame yourself on anything that's my fault, **_EVER AGAIN._**" He stated in a stern fashion. Israfel shrugged, and hugged her friend again. He chuckled, and placed a kiss on her head, as he saw a mother do when he was in New York to help her child feel secure. He had no clue that if they weren't related, it was seen to be a romantic gesture. Israfel's cheeks turned fire-truck red again, and she made a loud squeal.

"So Red-bird… What do you think about dancing?" the seraph asked nonchalantly.

**A/N: Hello my children of the night! :D I would like to know if there is anything you would like to see in the next chapter? Your feedback and criticism is also very appreciated here!Have a wonderful evening!**


End file.
